


Les conseils des autres ne sont jamais bons

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiré par les commentaires de <a href="http://drakys.livejournal.com/226814.html?thread=1446142#t1446142">ce drabble</a>.</p>
<p>Les mésaventures de l'uniforme de rechange de Taro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les conseils des autres ne sont jamais bons

Il y eut un grand cri, hystérique en plus, suivi d'un horrible bruit de vaisselle brisée, ce qui laissait présager pour le maladroit en faute un salaire encore moins élevé que d'habitude. La surprise vint du fait que ce ne fut pas Tokumi qui reparut penaud dans l'arrière-salle, même s'il était depuis très longtemps passé maître dans l'art de détruire les assiettes et les tasses de porcelaine et celui de survivre avec le plus petit salaire de la Création. Ce ne fut pas non plus la tignasse blonde de Maki qui passa la porte.

Celui qui apparut, vaincu et misérable, tablier et vêtements trempés par une douche non anticipée de thé, fut Taro. Sans un mot, bien qu'il lui aurait fallu plus d'un mot pour expliquer qu'on l'avait copieusement éclaboussé parce qu'il avait omis de mentionner une variation au citron du thé maison, il se rendit à son casier, l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur.

Ses recherches lui prirent une minute entière suivi d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième, cent quatre-vingt secondes pendant lesquelles il examina ses possessions triées en ordre alphabétique. Aussi longtemps qu'il regarda scrupuleusement l'espace libre sous _U_ pour _uniforme de rechange_ , il ne trouva pas les vêtements en question. Il serra le poing sur la porte du casier, fronça les sourcils et de son autre main, remonta lentement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il y brilla un reflet dangereux, présage presque assuré de mort pour quelque'un, ou au moins de douleur atroce si on ne lui rendait pas le contenu de l'espace _U_ pour _uniforme de rechange_.

"Où sont mes vêtements de rechange?", demanda Taro, regard meurtrier.

"Hmm...", hésita Tokumi, nerveux, et en voyant son aîné agripper le balai avec cette intention évidente d'avec subtilité le brutaliser de coups pour qu'il avoue tout et même au-delà, il croisa les bras devant lui. "C'estMakiquilesapris! Nemetuepasj't'enprie!

Il y eut une seconde de silence, à peu près, pendant laquelle Taro fit la traduction de l'aveu d'abord et de la supplication ensuite, en y rajoutant aux bons endroits les espaces et les signes de ponctuation pour rendre l'ensemble plus compréhensible.

" _QUOI!?_ ", hurla-t-il enfin, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que la fin du monde avait été devancée.

Maki jugea le moment opportun pour apparaître en soupirant.

"Pas commode, la vieille bourrique! Après le thé, c'est les cookies que j'ai dû lui échanger! Tu es certain qu'elle est pas de ta famille?", commenta-t-il, avant de réaliser que Taro essayait de le tuer du regard et pas pour la remarque un brin impertinente qu'il venait tout juste de se risquer à lancer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mes vêtements de rechange!?", vint la question, cinglante comme une claque.

L'effet fut renforcé par le plateau rond qui vola soudain à la figure du blond pour la percuter avec un _thoink!_ sonore. Il se frotta le front, y pensa un moment et l'inspiration lui vint avant qu'un nouveau cabaret vienne tenter d'atterir pas trop en douceur sur sa tête.

"Oh, j'avais oublié les miens la semaine dernière. Comme je sais que tu as toujours un uniforme en plus, j'ai pris le tiens", expliqua-t-il en ouvrant son casier pour y farfouiller et éventuellement retrouver dans un coin par terre les vêtements recherchés. "Tiens", sourit Maki en les tendant à leur véritable propriétaire.

Taro regarda les vêtements pliés que Maki lui tendait et il n'arriva pas du tout à les accepter. Son bras refusa de bouger, son corps tremblait presque et il voulait reculer devant les vêtements pliés de travers. La chemise paraissait être fripée, le tablier semblait présenter un pli impossible à lisser, le pantalon était à demi roulé.

"Ils sont propres", insista Maki. "Je ne les ai portés qu'une fois!"

Taro pâlit et secoua la tête.

"J- je n'en v- veux plus!", bafouilla-t-il, portant une main à ses lèvres tellement son coeur menaçait d'y déborder. 

Ces vêtements n'étaient plus les siens, ils étaient infectés, parasités, complètement irrécupérables. S'il les touchait, il serait souillé jusqu'à ses os, jusqu'à son âme et au retour chez lui après le boulot, il allait nécessairement devoir se baigner toute la nuit dans le désinfectant pour chasser tous les microbes.

"Mais voyons", souffla une voix contre sa nuque et Taro tressaillit violemment comme Minagawa s'extirpait de sa case. 

Taro faillit demander comment il était entré là sans être remarqué, mais décida contre. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir, au fond, surtout que le chef cuisinier allait certainement lui répondre de ce même énigmatique, dangereux sourire contre lequel il valait toujours mieux de pas se risquer à poser trop de questions si on tenait à la vie.

"Tu ne peux pas travailler dans ces vêtements trempés", continua enfin Minagawa en récupérant pour lui les vêtements des mains de Maki. "Ce serait un faux-pas terrible, tu ne crois pas?" et haussant un sourcil, il poussa presque l'uniforme dans les mains de Taro. Il lui effleura à peine l'épaule, un murmure vint le glacer. "...Tu ne voudrais pas que les clients fassent remarquer combien tu sens le thé sucré?"

Avec ce même spectre de sourire qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres, Minagawa entraîna les autres pour laisser Taro seul avec l'uniforme et ce dont il était imprégné de vil, d'abject, d'immonde et de toutes ces autres choses qu'avait pu y laisser Maki. Taro, tremblant, hésitant, chaque geste lui coûtant terriblement, finit par se changer et, le pas chancelant après un tel effort, tel un homme qui aurait perdu la moitié de son âme, il se traîna pour reprendre ses fonctions.

Le reste de la journée passa avec cette lenteur qui suit toujours les catastrophes, quand chaque fraction de seconde est passée à prier d'être ailleurs, loin, sous une douche violente et impitoyable des meilleurs produits nettoyants. Taro n'eut même pas la force de taper sur Maki, la simple idée de soulever son balai lui semblait être une tâche insurmontable. Comme un spectre, il prit les commandes, servit les clients, rampa à travers la journée dans cette brume qui vous coupe du reste du monde quand une catastrophe s'écroule sur vous avec toute sa famille, jusqu'à ses lointains cousins qu'on ne voit qu'une fois l'an.

Miséricordieuse, les aiguilles s'accordèrent enfin pour proclamer la fin de la journée. Les nappes furent secouées, les tables nettoyées, les chaises placées, le balai passé. Taro ferma les yeux, remercia les dieux en général et d'autres instances toutes aussi puissantes d'avoir enfin achevé son calvaire. Il retournait à l'arrière-boutique; Minagawa s'arrêta brusquement quand il passa près de lui. Si brusquement que Taro s'arrêta aussi, surpris, poussant même la surprise jusqu'au choc quand le chef cuisinier se pencha vers lui pour le renifler avec insistance. 

Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Le genre de petit sourire en coin qui annonce, non qui hurle très fort que vous serez humilé dans les trente secondes, ou alors remboursé.

"Hé Maki, voyons! Sois plus discret!", cria Minagawa pour attirer l'attention du blond, et des autres employés du Café en bonus, avec peut-être quelques fleurs glissées ça et là dans son dialogue. "Il y a ton odeur partout sur Taro!"


End file.
